Unnamed individuals (23rd century)
List of unnamed individuals who lived during the 23rd century. Altair VI president The inauguration ceremony for the new president of Altair VI, which was expected to be attended by the and two other Federation starships, was moved ahead seven solar days early in 2267, due to the president's desire to get launched a week early in order to finally stabilize the entire Altair system. ( ) }} Bartender This bartender met either Curzon Dax or Lela Dax around 2270, at some point introducing a beverage known as a . ( ) }} Blonde lab technician This blonde lab technician was directed James T. Kirk's way by Gary Mitchell as a means of getting back at the overly serious Starfleet Academy instructor Lieutenant Kirk. He explained in 2365 that he had done so, going so far as to have "outlined her whole campaign for her", much to Kirk's shock. Kirk had nearly married the woman. ( ) |Several possibilities have been revealed from Kirk's past that may indicate the identity of this blonde woman, such as Ruth, or Dr. Carol Marcus – a noted scientist with whom he had a child ( ) – or, Dr. Janet Wallace – an "expert in endocrinology" who brought up the passage of time since she and Kirk "called it off." ( ) – but to date, her identity (or Humanity, for that matter) has never been established in canon. None of Kirk's other known canon past blonde relationships, such as Areel Shaw, are known to have a scientific background.}} Daystrom's colleagues According to Richard Daystrom, his colleagues laughed at him behind his back even as they became famous while improving on his work. In 2268, Daystrom complained about their actions while in the throes of an impending nervous breakdown following his failed experiment aboard involving M-5 multitronic unit. He later referred to them as "rows upon rows of fools" who listened to Dr. Daystrom's seminars and lectures without comprehending his systems. ( ) }} Federation High Commissioner This male Federation High Commissioner was to attend Elaan's wedding to the Troyian ruler. Nyota Uhura received and decoded a message from Starfleet Command that he was en route. When James T. Kirk informed Petri of the Commissioner's attendance, Leonard McCoy noted that "the fat will be in the fire" when the official learned of Elaan's attempted murder of Petri. ( ) |As the Commissioner is referred to as a "he", they may be speaking of the previously mentioned .}} Federation scientists These scientists made an initial report on their analysis of the Elasians, following first contact, sometime prior to 2268. They noted that the males were "vicious and arrogant," whereas the females were alleged to have a "subtle, mystical power that drives men wild". The records of these scientists were read by the senior officers of the as part of their preparation for the ship's diplomatic mission to the homeworld of the Elasians. ( ) }} Galliulin's friends After Pavel Chekov left her, Irina Galliulin stayed in the city with friends. She explained this to him when they reunited on the in 2269. ( ) }} Jara's "crush" To determine the level of attachment a young Tuvok felt towards Jara, the Vulcan master asked him what his response would be if the master told him he had received a letter from Tuvok's father, saying that Jara was in love with one of his fellow students. Tuvok lashed out, calling it a lie, then proclaimed he would challenge the other student, proving the master's point; Tuvok was in the throes of shon-ha'lock. ( ) |This student could be any one of Tuvok's classmates, and may not even have been Vulcan, as Jara wasn't, either.}} Ketteract's science team In the mid-23rd century, these 126 scientists worked with the Starfleet physicist Ketteract on the Omega molecule project at a classified research station in the Lantaru sector. They were all killed in the ensuing destabilization. ( ) |The Section 31 novel names some of them, including , , , and his brother .}} Manway's science team This Federation science team, overseen by Doctor Manway, was working in the Malurian system in 2267. They, along with the four billions inhabitants of the system were exterminated by the malfunctioning Nomad probe. ( ) }} Redjac's victims on Argelius II These women were also killed by Redjac in the 23rd century on Argelius II. ( ) }} "Rodent things" on Dimorus These rodent-like creatures had the ability to throw poison darts. Sometime prior to 2265, Gary Mitchell and James T. Kirk encountered these beings on Dimorus. Mitchell took a dart meant for Kirk and nearly died. He reminded Kirk of this in 2265 when he asked the why he was suddenly afraid of him following Mitchell's encounter with the Galactic barrier. ( ) Travers' personal chef This chef was employed by Commodore Travers. In 2267, Leonard McCoy wondered aloud if the commodore had brought his personal chef to the outpost on Cestus III. James T. Kirk expected Travers would have taken advantage of the privileges of his rank and done so, though it was not confirmed. ( ) }} 23rd Category:Unnamed² species